


The Final Fiasco

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Insomnia, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Stress, Studying, Teenage Rebellion, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Penny sitting in the Bunker study surrounded by textbooks. She tells him that finals have arrived and she only has one more day to study. Penny explains the terrors of finals and how people cope with them. Then something dangerous happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Study, Stitch, Study More, Sleep is Optional

Sam could smell the rich aroma of extra caffeinated coffee. He followed the scent to what he thought would lead him to the kitchen. He walked to the coffee pot, but there was no coffee in it. More so, it was clean. He looked around and decided to follow the scent. He thought about how ridiculous he looked, sniffing the air in search of the coffee. He followed the scent and it lead him to the Bunkers study room. 

He found the coffee-pot.

Along with ten textbooks, all opened to different pages. He walked in carefully and saw that papers were scattered all over the ground as well. Sam smiled as he recognized what was going on. 

He looked around and Saw that Penny had just walked in with some popcorn. She looked up at the tall hunter and gave a mildly hysterical laugh. 

"You know." She started as she sat in the center of her papers and books. "I had an apple before I went to my dorm. When I came here, I ate an entire pineapple. The  _whole_ fucking thing. Then I had onion rings, chocolate milk, rocky road ice cream, and now I am eating popcorn." She pulled a textbook on her lap. She whimpered and said in a desperate tone, "If you decide to kill me, I wouldn't be mad."

Michael and Lucifer decided that it was best to walk in at her confession.

"I would be upset if you killed Penny, Sam." Lucifer said. Penny whimpered and folded herself into her textbook. The two Archangels looked around and tilted their heads in confusion. 

"Penny, what are you doing?" Michael asked. 

"This," She gestured to the books and papers around her. "This is how teachers legally kill their students."

"She has finals." Sam chuckled. Lucifer approached Penny with caution and sat next to her. She buried her face in his chest and heaved a sigh.

"What are finals?" Lucifer asked to Sam and Penny. Penny just shook her head. Lucifer could not understand her stress, so he just, awkwardly, rubbed her back. He looked at Sam for an explanation. 

Sam sighed and huffed another laugh, remembering being in this situation once. "Finals are a big test in schools." He explained to the angels, "They cover all of the things that you learned during the semester or in some cases, the entire year."

"I am taking a years worth of knowledge and cramming it in my brain at one time." Penny said, pulling herself from her angel. 

"That seems unfair," Michael commented. He walked over and knelt down to one of her textbooks. He looked at her in question, she nodded her head. He picked up the book and studied the chemical properties of euphoric acid in a dog. 

"Please," Penny begged as she reached for her note cards. She began flipping them and without looking up from her work, she asked, "Please. Can you explain this revelation to all the schools." She shoveled a scoop of popcorn in her mouth. 

Sam grabbed Michael and began to pull him out of the room.

"Wait? Why are we leaving?" He asked as Sam lead him to the living. 

"She'll need time and quiet."

*

Gabriel and Sam were cuddling on the couch. Gabriel was in Sam's lap, Sam carded his hand through the angels golden hair. Gabriel drifted in and out of sleep as Sam took care of him. 

Penny was sitting across the room, next to Lucifer, looking at her textbook. Sam watched as she looked at a paper, then her laptop, then typed some numbers into her calculator. She huffed and picked up a pen. Lucifer and Sam watched as Penny pulled up her sleeve and began to write on her arm. 

"Isn't that cheating?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," She whispered. "I am calculating the minimum amount of points I need to get to pass." Sam barked a laugh. Gabriel grumbled at the noise and rubbed his head in Sam's shoulder. 

Sam was about to comment when the door burst open and shouting came in. Penny and Gabriel startled out of their states. 

"Cas." Dean huffed. "I am fine." Dean strode into the bunker and the four of them noticed that Dean was holding his arm.

"You cut your arm." His mate told him.

"I think I know that."

"If you won't let me heal it, then it will need stitches." Cas admonished. Dean rolled his eyes, but Penny shot up.

"Can I do it?" The five of them looked at her. She smiled and walked to Dean. "I have the knowledge to do it."

"I am not an animal." Dean told her.

"In theory, humans are animals with a higher knowledge and a heightened ability to use our brains." She rolled her eyes. She reached out and took Dean's arm gently.

"Penny does have a point." Cas said, amused. Penny nodded to the angel. 

"I need the practice." She said. Dean retracted his hand, winced at the pain it caused him, then said,

"You have never done this?"

"I have. I stitched up a horses face when I was ten." She sighed at the memory and smiled. "That was the first time I ever touched a bone." Dean took a step back. Penny glared at him, then noticed that she said that out loud. "Sorry." She whispered to him. She backed away and smiled at the oldest Winchester.

"So...Can I?" Dean looked to his mate. Cas shrugged and snapped up a bottle of alcohol. 

"You didn't want to be healed." 

"Yes." Penny hissed. She ran off to grab her kit. 

\---

Penny's demeanor changed the moment she cleaned the cut. Gone was the panicked girl that Sam, Michael and Lucifer found in the study. Now there was Penny, with a needle and proper stitching thread, sewing the older Winchester. 

Dean was used to the pain of getting stitches, but it was always himself doing it, or his brother. This was not as bad as the pain he had experienced in the past. Stitching himself involved a fishhook and floss. But Penny had actual medical equipment, things that you would find in the hospital. There was pain, but not the ripping that came with the fishhook and the pull that came with the floss.

This was a small puncture, then a glide. Much more bearable. 

Michael, Lucifer, Cas, Gabriel, Sam and Dean were watching her work. Penny either ignored all of them, or she was so absorbed in her work, she did not notice the audience she had. 

Penny snipped the final thread. She put the tools aside and re-washed the wound. She put a bandage over it, then wrapped it. She looked up and smiled at Dean. Dean looked in her eyes and gasped at what he saw.

"What?" She asked. The others gasped and saw it too. "Seriously, what is it."

"Your eyes." Dean started. 

"What about them?" She asked as she pulled off her gloves. 

"You popped a blood vessel in each eye." Lucifer said. He walked to her and healed her eyes. She looked at him. "When was the last time you slept."

"I sleep every night." She said. "You sleep with me." She got up, brushing non-exsistant dirt from her. "I have to study more anyway. Sleep is optional."

Then she jerked violently. Lucifer grabbed her arm. Penny stumbled back and touched her neck. She looked at her hand and looked around. 

"You bitch." She said. Penny's eye rolled into the back of her head and she passed out in Lucifer's arm. Lucifer picked her up and looked around. There was Blake, standing in the doorway, gun lowered.

"Relax." She said. "It is a mild tranquliser. She knows what she is doing." Blake waked to the group and bumped her hip into Michael's with a smile. "I helped her study. She knows the material." Blake laughed and said,

"Penny said that she wished she could just sleep on her textbook and learn everything through osmosis."

"That is not humanly possible." Cas stated, looking at the stitches on Dean's arm.

"I was there once." Sam said. He looked at her black folder, opened it and laughed at what he saw. "You gotta hear what she wrote." Sam cleared his throat and read;

 _Hang on to your ass. This is a paper that on stuff I learned about two hours ago, (cough) since you don't teach (cough cough). And now I am going to 'teach' you on stuff that you already know. I honestly don't know how I am going to pass this, but I'll try. So in the wise words of the_ Lion King;  _Hakuna Matata; It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata...What am I doing with my life...I blame you._

The angles and the humans were laughing loudly at the insanity of Penny's paper. Cas was chuckling at the humans guts to write that. 

"Is this what humans put other humans through?" Michael questioned when the laughter died down. 

"Sadly."


	2. Murder is Still Illegal, Right?

Penny woke up to the same alarm that she has always had when she was in college. She always thought that a morning routine was good for you. While the days can change, the mornings you could keep the same. She programed her alarm to the same song every morning. Sometimes she would wake up before the alarm went off, other days she would lay in bed and listen to the song for a minute before rolling out of bed.

The song that was played every day at six in the morning was _Unwritten_. And as corny as the song was, Penny loved waking to the song. She never listened to it any other time, it was just for the morning. Lucifer was confused when the song was played the first time that he slept with Penny. She explained her routine, though he was still confused, he went with it.

Over time, he began to comprehend the concept of waking up at the same time, over and over again. He would watch Penny would wake up with a smile or with a groan. But that song would always cheer her up even more if she work up smiling, or put her in a better mood when she woke with a groan.

A month later, Lucifer found himself liking waking to the cheery song. He knew all of the lyrics, by the second month.

Then finals came up. And the song, while still cheery, made Penny want to shoot the alarm system. Last night she went to bed with a sigh and asked if Lucifer would stop time so she would never have to take them. Lucifer told her that he could for a short period of time, but the universe would have to go back to normal at some point. Penny told him that she was kidding, partly.

Today was the first day of finals. It was the final that Penny had studied for the hardest and was told would be the hardest test she would take out of all the tests. She went to bed, burrowed in Lucifer's chest. Lucifer stayed up all night, providing whatever physical contact he could to the human.

Penny woke up before her alarm. She sighed and shut off the alarm, before it had the chance to go off.

"Good morning." He said from the bed. Penny smiled at him and returned the morning greeting. Lucifer let her get ready in peace.

Twenty minutes later, she was ready to go out and take her hardest test.

"I am just happy that it is first." She said to the angel as she put an apple in her bag.

"Why would you be happy for it to be first?" He asked. She danced around him and grabbed her pencil case.

"Because I will have all of my energy to expend on it. Then it will be over." She grabbed her calculator and some spare batteries from her desk and let them join the apple. She walked over to him and kissed the angel.

"You'll do fine." He said, holding her close. He could feel her smile into his chest. 

"Thanks for putting up with me." She mumbled. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It is natural to feel pressure on something like this."

"Please don't add any." She said with a smile. She pulled away from his embrace and kissed him.

"You'll be fine." He repeated to the woman. She kissed him again.

"I will be seeing you later, for post test stress disorder eating." Lucifer gave her a light push out the door. He walked over to the window and watched as Penny ran to catch up to some of her friends. He observed them making absurd hand gestures, random pauses and sudden shouts.

Lucifer knew that she would be okay. He spread his wings and took off to the Bunker.

*

Lucifer felt a sudden burst of wrath at ten in the morning. He clutched his chest at the suddenness of it all. He was reading another book at the time, Dean on one of the computers across the room from him. Lucifer whined at the wrath.

"What's wrong, Luci?" Dean asked closing the computer and moving closer to the Archangel. Lucifer felt the wrath reign itself in, but he could feel it below the surface.

"I feel wrathful." He said honestly. Dean took a shy step back and observed the Archangel.

"Should I be concerned?" Dean asked. Lucifer shrugged. "Okay." Dean felt the bond with Cas and pulled slightly, asking for his mate to join the two of them. Cas was on a hunt with Blake, but he felt that this was important enough to pull his mate out of the hunt for a while. Dean heard the flapping of wings and felt his mate's hand lace with his own.

"Brother," Cas said softly, "What is wrong." Lucifer shrugged again and said,

"I feel full of wrath, like I could kill something." He looked up at his brother, worried. "I don't know what it is or why I am feeling it." He felt a wave of anger, followed by dark amusement pass though him.

"Should I get Gabriel and Michael?" Cas asked. Lucifer nodded. Cas took off and within the next few seconds, Sam, Blake (who was slightly bewildered when Cas vanished while they were talking, then being taken herself), Gabriel, Michael and Cas had returned.

"Cas ran us up to speed." Gabriel said. He placed his hand on his brothers head and willed his Grace to touch the angels. Gabriel felt the wrath, but it was not that of his own, it was someone else's. Gabriel pulled away.

"It is not your wrath." He said.

"What do you mean." Lucifer asked.

"How could he be feeling wrath, without it being his own?" Michael asked. Cas looked at his brother and thought to himself.

"Could it be another persons?" Sam asked. Blake thought of another person.

"Could it be Penny's" Cas and Blake asked Lucifer at the same time. Lucifer looked at his hands and thought about it. He asked,

"It can't be her wrath, we don't share a bond." He sighed, "Why would she want to kill someone anyway?" He asked. The others shrugged, question unanswered. Gabriel spoke up for the second time, reassuring his brother,

"It is not your wrath, the only other person it could be, would be Penny." 

"Before Dean and I consecrated our bond," Cas stated, "I could tell when he felt high emotions. Emotions of fear, anger, panic." Cas walked to his older brother and touched his shoulder. "Being close to Dean and sharing a mutual attraction, I believe, allowed me to feel these emotions." Cas stood back up and retreated to Dean. 

"So..." Lucifer asked the crowd of people. "I am okay." Gabriel laughed at his brothers fear.

"Now we just have to find out why Penny wants to kill people." Michael said. Sam and Gabriel stayed with Lucifer while Blake, Dean, Cas and Michael walked out of the room. 

"Do you know what you are hunting?" Dean asked Cas and Blake. He did not like it when the two of them insisted that they fit the profile of the case.

"We believe we are hunting a spirit that lost a good friend that looked much like her." Cas informed his mate.

"We should be fine."Blake insisted to Dean and Michael. Before Michael could say anything Blake nodded her head, "Should we need help, we shall call for reinforcements." 

"I do not like the idea of you hunting without us." Michael said.

"As Blake said, we shall be fine." Cas insisted. Cas kissed Dean while Blake did the same to Michael. The two raven haired beings smiled at their partners and Cas flew them back to the hunt. 

*

Penny was seething, ready to kill her professor. A part of her was happy that she did not have to take her final, but the majority of her was pissed that she spent all that time preparing for the test. Penny didn't have the energy to study for any other tests. All of her energy was devoted to killing her professor. She had an idea in mind. 

She pried open her dorm room door, slammed it shut, muttered some Latin and opened the door. She walked into the room that she shared with Lucifer and put her bag on the edge of the chair. She grabbed her laptop and her credit card. She walked out of the bunker room with a smile. She found Gabriel, making a house of cards. 

The angel looked at her and smiled, he gestured for her to take a seat in front of him. 

"Gabriel?" He hummed at her question. With an innocently straight face she asked, "Murder is still illegal right?" Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. Penny, deathly calm, opened her laptop and booted it up."I mean, it could have changed, right."

At that moment, Dean and Sam walked into where Penny and Gabriel were sitting. Penny perked up and asked the two of them,

"Stay here tonight, I need you to pass a polygraph." She returned her attention to her computer. She typed in an address and hit enter. Dean and Sam took a seat at the table. The sound of wings alerted the four of them that Michael and Lucifer had joined them at the table. 

"Why do you wish to murder someone, Penny?" Lucifer asked her. She sighed and said,

"You know the test that I studied for the hardest. The same one that I was told would be the hardest." Penny clicked on the web page and loaded the FAQ page. "Well, we all got in and the projector was on." She read one of the headlines to herself without pausing from the story. "Our test, was improv dancing." Dean and Gabriel began to laugh again, Lucifer and Michael didn't understand but Sam cringed at the thought.

"He really-" He questioned. Penny nodded/

"Yup. I got a hundred thought, so killing him is not an option. but a slow death would be nice." She laughed a bit. 

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked, still trying to decide if he should be concerned for this professors well being. 

"I am going to give him the herpes of the craft world, glitter." She turned the computer to show the males in the room.

"Ship your enemies glitter.com?" Dean read.  Penny smiled and turned the computer back to herself.

"Yes, some human does this for a living."

"I need to find this person." Gabriel said, stunned that a human could be so inventive and he did not know about it. 

"You can all come to his house later." Penny explained. She finished the payment and closed her laptop. "Yeah, we know where he lives and the other professors are taking him drinking later, so all of us are going to glitter his house. You are welcome to join me." Gabriel did not hesitate,

"We're in."

*

It was nine at night when they all left the bunker and went into Penny's dorm. She closed the portal door and opened it to go out. She lead the three angels and the two Winchesters away from campus. Penny stopped and looked around. She waved to some of her friends. Four other humans joined them with odd looks,

"Reinforcements." She explained. They nodded and walked to away from main campus. As they neared their destination, the group got larger and larger. By the time they reached the small house, they had an army of forty students, plus two Archangels, the Winchesters and the Trickster himself. 

"It's not breaking in if the key is under the mat." A whisper came as the door opened. They all piled into the house with silence. Penny and some other students drew the curtains closed. They did not turn on the lights. 

"All of you know your jobs?" A voice came.

"Yes," They all answered. 

"No loose lips." another voice sounded silently. They all nodded and began their work. A group of ten students went up the stairs while another group went to the basement. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel Dean, and Sam watched as a tall college man bent down and allowed another tall college student to climb on his shoulders. Twice as tall, they reached the fans. Penny grabbed a bag and opened it. She pulled out a canister of glitter and handed it to the boy by the fans.

Penny handed the angels and Winchesters each a can of glitter and whispered, "Put this anywhere. Maximum damage." She grabbed Gabriel's arm. "Do anything, but make sure it is not murder." Gabriel gleamed with joy and ran off. 

-

Gabriel took his glitter and snapped at the couch cushions, making them inflate with air. He snapped again and they were filled with glitter. He walked past a group of students in the kitchen and watched as they opened bottles of diet coke. One of them had floss and was sewing it through Mentos. He put it in one of the caps, put the cap on quickly and passed it to another student, who cut the excess floss. Carefully, a fourth student placed them in the fridge as if it were a bomb. 

"Here." Gabriel said, walking to the fridge. He opened up the vent in the fridge and stuffed it with glitter. The student putting the bottles away gave him a thumbs up. 

-

Michael watched as students filled the vents with canisters of glitter. He walked up the stairs and saw that one of the kids was on the computer, messing with the sound system. 

"What are you doing?" He asked the kid. The kid smiled and said,

"The next time he turns on the computer, it will make a machine gun sound." Michael walked away from the kid as he turned up the volume to the maximum limit.

-

Lucifer walked down the stairs and saw that it was where the professor lived. He noted that some of the students were in the bathroom. The sink was filled with cereal, and the toilet had a fish in it. 

"Don't worry, it died when I came home." The student whispered. 

"Is that-" Lucifer whispered in fascination. He had seen this substance before.

"Food coloring on the toothbrush, yeah." Lucifer chuckled and walked to the mans bed. He opened his can of glitter and poured it on the mans pillow. 

-

Dean had to hand it to these students, they were pissed and creative.

A bad combination.

Three students grabbed the door and started to unscrew it. Dean watched as they removed the door, turned it and re-bolted it, making it a left handed door. He began to help them. They drilled, turned and re-bolted twice as fast with Dean's help. 

"Now we need to get the car." A student said. Dean felt chills as to what would happen. The four of them walked outside and found the car. One short girl opened the door and climbed in. She uncorked her glitter and dumped it into the vents. Dean choked on air, thinking about that happening to his baby. She climbed out of the car and a short man got out a can of Fe-breeze air freshener. The third student pulled out a zip tie and quickly zipped it, threw it in the car and shut the door. 

"Help us with this." The girl said, handing him a tub of Saran wrap. The four of them began to run laps around the glitter packed car that smelled of clean laundry. 

-

Sam was 'salting' the windows with glitter. When he ran out, he walked to one of the students with a needle and thread. She gave him the glitter and continued to sew. When Sam was done 'salting' the house, he asked what she was doing.

"I am sewing the close a little tighter so he will think his arms are swelling." Sam looked around and saw that some of the other students were putting alarm clocks inside the vents on the ground. 

"They go off at different times." One explained.

-

All forty of the students, plus the Archangels, the Winchester brothers and the Trickster himself conveaned back in the room they were in to begin with. Penny walked forward and pulled out a list.

"Seran wrapped car?"

"Check."

"Mentos bombs?"

"Check."

"Glitter?"

"Check." Each person said. 

"Sewing?"

"Check."

"Computer?"

"Check."

"Vents with both glitter and clocks?"

"Check."

"Deodorant and cream cheese?"

"Check."

"Lifesavers in shower?"

"Check." 

"Squatting toilet?"

"Check." 

"Pop pops on toilet seat?"

"Check." 

"Shaving cream filled balloons?"

"Check."

"Deli meats behind painting?"

"Check." Penny nodded.

"Am I missing anything inside."

"No." A student responded.

"Now outdoors." She said. They all walked outside and pulled their backpacks from hidden bushes.

"I have a new respect for college students." Dean whispered to his brother as Penny tossed him a box. 

"Sammy, these kids are geniuses." Gabriel said, catching his box.

"Stick the forks in the ground." 

"There are forks." Lucifer said to Penny.

"Yeah, we have a total of one thousand eight-hundred. Forty forks per person." She said with evil glee.

-

One thousand eight hundred forks later, the twenty of them began TP-ing the house, while the other twenty-five threw streamers. They were going to continue to violate the house when someone yelled,

"SCATTER!" everyone cursed and scrambled for their items. Penny grabbed her bag and made sure she had her wallet in it. She caught up to the rest of the flock and grabbed Lucifer's hand. 

"Follow me!" Penny lead them, with a smile on her face, down one of the paths, away from the home. Each of the angels grabbed a hunter, once they were clear of the other students and flew them to the bunker.

The six of them were laughing at the night that they all had.

"I must give it to you humans," Gabriel stated with glee when he got his breathing back to normal from laughing, (not that he needed it,) "You're good at what you do." Penny laughed.

"We should have put a camera in the house." Dean said, saddened he wasted an opportunity. 

Sam and Lucifer smiled at each other.

"Sam asked if I could do just that." Lucifer snapped his fingers and TV's appeared on a table, each of them showed a different part of the house. Penny, Sam and Dean all walked up to further inspect them, while Michael and Gabriel joined their brother, watching from afar.

"Join us." Dean invited. The angels smiled and watched as the professor that caused all of those students pain, walked into his house, and was showered with a bucket of water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it is legit. And it is glorious. Do it to all of your enemies, it will make you happy and check out the FAQ page. Comment on what you think about the website. https://shipyourenemiesglitter.com/


	3. An Agent, an Angel, Kill or be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place while Penny is taking her first final.  
> Blake finds a hunt that deals with what looks like a spirit going after people that look like each other. Blake and Cas decide to go and hunt the simple spirit together. Though, it was not as simple as it looked.

It was seven in the morning and Blake was half way done her breakfast and search for the supernatural. She sipped on her tea and scrolled police reports. The morning was still 'young' by the Winchester's description of mornings. Sam was the first of the Winchesters to rise this morning. 

"Eggs in the pan, if you want them." She said. Sam hunted for the plates and served himself some breakfast. As Sam made a pot of coffee, Blake found what looked like a case. 

It was in Minnesota, and looked like a simple salt and burn. 

"Think I found a case." Blake said, opening up the local newspaper and scanning it to be sure it was not some random human killer. Blake, while reading, heard footsteps near her. She looked in the reflection of her computer screen and saw that a Cas, who still had bed head, walk into the kitchen. 

"Hello Sam, Blake." He greeted. Sam jumped, not hearing the angel enter. 

"Good morning Cas." Blake returned. Sam rolled his eyes at the angel's silent entrance. Cas sat down next to Blake.

"You think you found a case?" He asked her. Blake nodded her head. 

"Yeah. It looks like a simple salt and burn." She sipped her tea. "The spirit is going after people that look alike."

"Twins?" Sam asked. Blake shook her head. 

"No. The people that were killed, were friends that looked alike." She scrolled through the past records of the town. "Guess the ghosts MO is to go after people that look like each other." She mused. 

"Could be that the ghost was killed by someone that looked like it." Sam offered. Blake clicked on the link to the archives of the town. She hacked into the coroners reports and began her search. 

"The spirit could have also been killed with the person that looked like it." Cas said. Blake found a murder report that dated back to the eighties. It was the only murder report that the town had ever seen. 

"Check this.  _Two girls, Marlie Fitch and Carol Everst were found brutally murdered and left in a corn field._ It goes on about their lives at home, vastly different,  _Two girls have been mistaken for twins and sisters their whole lives and are, as close friends said, 'always joined at the hip'."_ She looked up at the hunter and the angel.

"That sounds painful." Blake and Sam gave the angel a strange look. "Human bodies are not meant to be conjoined." Blake and Sam snorted.

"It is a figure of speech." Sam explained. Blake could hear Dean begin to enter the room. 

"What is a figure of speech." Dean asked. 

"a word or phrase used in a non-literal sense to add rhetorical force to a spoken or written passage." Blake said in a monotone voice and without facial features. 

"Thanks Smart-Ass." Dean remarked. Blake raised her coffee.

"Glad I could be of service." She muttered under her breath. Dean shook his head and served himself the rest of the eggs. Blake opened up another file and read,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Alleged murderd, Marcus Conve, pleas not guilt to the murder of Marlie Fitch and Carol Everst."_ Blake scanned the next newspaper of that week and reads, " _Marcus Conve, recently walking murder, commits suicide. A note was left tied to his arm and it is rumored to say that he was haunted by the ghosts of Marlie and Carol."_

"So it could be the murder." Sam said.  

"I guess," Blake wondered. "But why is he killing now."

"No time like the present." Dean chimed in. Cas asked if he could see Blake's laptop. She shrugged and passed it to him. While Cas read the papers online, Blake finished her breakfast. Cas scanned all of the papers and returned the laptop to Blake.

"I think that Blake and I should take this case." Cas said. Dean did a double take. Blake observed Cas, contemplating what he was up too, while Sam smiled at what was to come.

"Why?" Dean asked. Blake rolled her eyes and ignored the unintended insult.

"The murder went after people that looked like each other, though they were not related." Cas said. "Blake and I look very similar." Cas' blue eyes looked at the female hunter. "The only noticeable difference is our gender, height and eye color." He pointed out.

"Cas has a point." Sam offered to his brother. 

"I am not going to let you go on a hunt without me." Dean said with force. Blake was about to intervene when Cas said,

"I am an Archangel of the Lord and Blake is a hunter, just as you are, Dean." Cas looked at his mate. "I can understand your concern, but I believe that I would like to hunt with Blake and the case would finish faster if we could lure the spirit out." Dean and Cas stared into each others eyes, relapsing to the time before they got in each others pants. Blake tried to hide her smile as the sexual tension rolled off the angel and the Winchester in waves. Sam on the other hand, hated this relapse. It reminded him of all the times they would just stare.

Dean sighed and hung his head in defeat. 

"I am not going to change your mind, am I?" He asked his angel. Cas smirked in victory and said.

"No. I have made up my mind." Blake tapped the table and said,

"Let my grab my stuff."

*

After explaining the hunt to Michael, and having the same conversation that Dean and Cas did, he (reluctantly) let her go with his younger brother. Cas and Blake bid their partners good bye, then Cas flew the two of them off. 

Cas landed with Blake in a back ally. 

"It should only take half a day," She said, looking up to the angel. "The body is in a crypt, so we won't have to wait for night fall to dig it up."

"Good." Cas said. "Then lets go to a diner." Blake gave a knowing smile.

"I knew you were up to something." Cas said nothing and they walked out of the ally.

After a short walk, Blake and Cas found a local diner. They were seated and they looked at the menu. They both knew that neither of them would be eating, but they both waited each other out. 

Blake had experience with things like these. Interrogations. She waited, regulating her heart beat and breathing. She kept a clear head, in case Cas was reading her mind. She looked aimlessly through the menu again.

"I think I am just going to get a coffee," She said without looking up at the angel in front of her. 

"I agree." Cas said. A teen walked up and asked them what they wanted. Cas ordered for the both of them. Blake knew that he was having him order for the both of them was a move for dominance." The teen walked away from their table. Blake and Cas both began to stare at each other.  They were still looking at each other when the boy brought the coffee to them. They thanked him without looking from each other.

"You are very calm." Cas said, breaking the gaze and grabbing his coffee. Blake ignored hers and said,

"This is not my first interrogation."

"Who says that this is an interrogation?" Cas asked, sipping his coffee. 

"The moment you walked into the bunker's kitchen, you were showing a dominate stature." Blake explained reaching for a packet of sugar. She tore it open slowly and without removing her gaze she added the sugar to the black coffee. "You jumped at the opportunity to get me alone." She picked up the spoon and began to stir the coffee. "Which implies that you want to talk about something in secret," She sipped her coffee, put it down and said, "Or threaten me." 

Cas and Blake stared at each other for a minute longer. 

"Your relationship with Michael is progressing." Cas said factually.

"It is."

"He has been alone for a long time." Cas supplemented. Blake broke her calm stature. She smiled and asked to the angel,

"Are you giving me the 'if you hurt my brother I will give you a slow death' speech?" A moment later, Cas answered,

"Yes." Blake cheered softly in her seat and put a hand to he chest. 

"Thanks Cas." She said with a smile. She laughed and took a sip of her coffee while Cas said,

"Why are you happy about the threat?" She put her coffee down and said,

"Because it means we are in an intimate relationship."

"But you have not had sex."

"You don't have to have sex for a relationship to me intimate. An intimate relationship is when you have things to loose, trust, love, your heart." Blake smiled at her coffee and said, "I have only ever given this threat." She looked at the angel and said, "I am honored that you gave it to me." Cas smiled and snapped his fingers under the table.

He felt the metal in his hand and snapped again. He lifted the metal out from under the table. 

Blake heard the angel snap his finger twice. When he pulled out a set of metal handcuffs, she smiled.

"Kinky Cas." The angel smirked and handed the cuffs to the raven haired hunter. Blake took them with care and inspected them. On the metal, were etchings, Enochian, no doubt. 

"I'm guessing that they are Grace binding as well?" She said, running her fingers over them. She flipped them over and saw that there was still Enochian carved into it, but different symbols. 

"It is just for Michael's Grace, no other angel will be affected by it." She looked up for the first time and held the cuffs up.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Cas shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You'll think he will loose control." Blake formed it in a statement, not a question.

"I did." Cas took a sip of his coffee. Blake glared at him.

"That's it? You are not going to tell me?"

"I thought that humans did not like to speak of their sex life?" Cas questioned.  _Humanity is so confusing._ He thought. Blake grinned and said,

"Most human males, unless they are trying to impress, do not like to talk about it. But I have found that a close knit group of females, will  _always_ talk about sex."

"But I am not female." 

"Nor are you male." Blake pointed out, then took a sip of her coffee. She put the coffee down and put the hand-cuffs in her black backpack. Cas sighed and said softly,

"I fear that he will lose control." The waiter came and poured them a re-fill on their coffee. 

"Most angels are virgins, aren't they."

"We have no use for it. It does not mean anything to us, or used to."

"We'll be fine, Cas" Blake assured the angel. She put the hand-cuffs in her black backpack and said, "Promise." They sipped their drinks for a moment before Cas asked,

"Would it be strange to ask you if you had any suggestions?" Blake laughed loudly and pulled out a pen to write an address.

"Don't question the name." He took the paper and put it in his pocket. They finished their coffees quickly, mission on their minds. Blake threw down a twenty dollar bill and they walked out of the diner, ready to salt and burn this ghost.

*

The sun was shining, birds were singing, kids were playing and an angel and hunter were going to burn a corpse. A normal day for the human race. Blake and Cas past tombstone after tombstone before they got to the crypt. 

After getting in (minimal damage caused) Cas walked to one of the graves. He pulled the stone away and they peered in. Only there was no body.

"Huh." Blake said.

"The body seems to be missing." Cas mused. Blake was going to say more when Cas vanished without question.

"What the hell?" Blake said. She pulled out her gun and began to walk to the crypt entrance. She heard a set of wings and began to spin around. She saw Cas there.

"No time." He touched her forehead and put the images of his brother in danger. Cas then flew off with the hunter so they could comfort him together.

-

Blake and Cas agreed on picking up the hunt in the afternoon. This way, if they needed to break into anything they could do it at night. Blake went to bed with Michael at eleven, knowing that they had a semi-big day ahead of them. 

She woke at eight in the morning. She actually slept in. That never happened. Sleeping in for Blake Porter was 6:15 in the morning. 

"You slept well." Michael said from behind her. 

"Strange I know." Michael furrowed his brow and said,

"I thought your species liked to sleep." Blake laughed softly.

"We do. But there are only so many hours in a day and I don't want sleep to consume all of them."

"Most of your race would disagree." Blake laughed again and willed herself to get up. Only she didn't. She dozed on and off for the next two hours, happy that she could sleep in here. 

-

Cas flew the two of them back to the outskirts of the town. Blake told the angel that she found the house that the murder lived in. The angel landed them near the house and walked for two minutes before finding it. 

It was a single story house with fines, bushes and weeds growing out of it. The hunter walked up the three stairs with caution. She pushed hard on the door, which gave easier than she thought it would, and they walked into the house. Blake and Cas wordlessly parted and searched the house. 

Blake got chills on how normal the house looked. It had a broken box TV, a telephone, a bed, normal things. The hunter and angel met at a door that swung outward instead of inwards. Cas opened the door and they saw a set of stairs. Cas walked down first, flowed by Blake. 

The basement was a cellar. Blake knew that this was a bad place to be, no matter what you were hunting. The killer was smart enough to hide far away from town, but close enough so it would raise no eyebrows. Where the upper part of the house was made of linoleum and wood, the basement was made of concrete. A cell for his victims. 

She looked up and noted that the piping was exposed, but loose. She walked forward while Cas turned to the left. Blake heard the creak. She was trained enough to make no sound and Cas was as silent as she was. Blake heard the lighter drop to the ground and the flames erupt when she felt the pain in her side. 

Cas tried to fly away before the ring of fire closed, but it was to late. He watched in rage as Blake reached for her thigh.

Blake knew what it was the moment she reached for the dart. She pulled it out of her thigh and stumbled. She panted and heard someone walk behind her. She thought she heard a voice tell her that too, but who knew. She spun around slowly and shot the tall man behind her in the arm. He cursed and hit her in the face. Blake dropped her gun and rolled on the ground. She willed herself to get up.

Cas could only watch as the second hunter appeared from behind her. He shouted for her to look out. Blake must have heard, because she slowly turned and shot the taller man in the arm. Cas watched as he punched her in the face and Blake roll to the ground. Cas turned his attention to the hunter that tranquilized Blake and captured him. He was reloading a dart.  He aimed his gun at Blake, who was trying to stand and fight.

Blake got to her feet and shook her head. She needed to stay awake. But she knew she was done the moment that the pain hit her neck. She watched the world fade to black as she tried to pull the dart out. 

The Archangel trapped in holy fire growled when the two hunters stood over Blake Porter. 

"She shot me." The taller one said.

"Your fault you let the Porter girl get the jump on you." The second said. The second one walked to the edge of the staircase. Cas watched as he pulled out iron handcuffs and a set of chains. The iron chains were handed to the taller hunter, the one that was shot, and he pulled her arms over her head. He secured the thick cuffs while the second one weaved the chains over a piping line. Together, they lifted Blake's body off of the ground and hooked her up to the second chain. 

She was left suspended, looking like a dead animal on a meat rack. 

"You hurt her," Cas threatened. "And I will kill you myself." The hunters laughed. The one that Blake shot punched her in the stomach. Blake moaned and Cas hissed as he watched the other hunter pull out a knife and cut her exposed arm. 

"Call us when she wakes, Castiel." The first said.

"We have questions for both of you." The second added. They laughed darkly and walked up the stairs, leaving the angel trapped and the hunter hanging. 

*

Blake was trained. Trained for everything. She was trained for this too. She did not moan when she came to, as much as she would have liked to. She did not move, or open her eyes. She stayed as still as she was before she awoke. Blake thought her way through the pain and noted that she had been hit and cut after she fell under the drugs influence. Blake heard the flames that were in front of her and she heard two people talking upstairs. 

Blake opened her eyes and shook her head, silencing the angel. 

"You will not like what I am about to do Cas." She sighed with her hands. The angel tilted his head at the sigh language and replied with his own.

"What are you going to do?" 

"Whatever it takes." She sighed back. Cas stood up straighter and Blake flexed her core. It hurt like a bitch, but she could do what she was thinking, she had gotten out of worse places before. 

Blake heard a set of heavy footsteps come down the stairs. 

"The bitch is awake!" He shouted to the shot hunter. The shorter man circled Blake, then Cas. The taller hunter came down the stairs. Blake smiled when she saw that he had shattered the bone in his arm with a bullet. 

The taller hunter punched Blake in the back. She groaned at the pain.

"That's all I get." He circled Blake. The second hunter was standing aside, watching Blake be beaten and standing guard in case the angel managed to escape. 

"Leave now." Blake said. Cas watched as the man punched her in the stomach, injuring her further. She cried out quickly. The taller hunter walked away from Blake and faced the angel.

"We burned that ghost." He explained. "Then we saw you two at the diner." He pulled out a gun and shot near Blake, barely missing her body. She did not cry out in fear, just growled at the hunter. He turned back to the angel in the holy fire. "Do you know how many  hunters you angels killed?" He man asked. 

"Castiel," The shorter said. Cas turned his attention to him. "Do you know how many hunters  _she_ has killed?" Cas looked at Blake. She held her head up.

"I only kill humans who have the intent on killing me." She said truthfully. "Leave now and I will not kill you." The taller hunter shook with anger. He held his gun up and walked towards Blake. She held her head up high as he put the barrel of the gun on her forehead. 

"Don't hurt her," Cas threatened. The shorter hunter stood in front of him. Blake formed a plan in her mind. She knew that if it went down like it was going to in her head, Cas would never look at her the same way again. 

"Or what?" The second hunter asked. Castiel was going to reply when he then saw it. The reaper. He was old, had on a black suit and waited for someone to die. 

"Did Stephan get a warning?" The taller hunter asked the hanging one.

"Yes. And he took it. He was not killed by me." The hunter slapped Blake. She flared her nostrils and looked back at him. The hunter smiled sickly. He trailed the gun over her face and down to her lips. 

"I could do anything I want to you right now." He said, lowering the gun and caressing her neck. "You can't pray for the angels. Cuffs prevent that." His eyes traced her body. Blake sneered at what she had to do. "I am going to take you right here." He said, putting the gun to his side. He reached his other hand and grasped her back. "He won't stop me." He mentioned to his friend. "And that angel can only watch." 

"Take this any further," Blake threatened. Cas did not know what she was going to do, but he knew that it would be something. "And you will die a painful death." The hunter panted at this. Blake could feel his erection. She growled at him to back off. He put his whole body against Blake's. He breathed in her scent and began to nip at her neck. 

"I like it when they have fight. Makes it all the better when they break." He bit down on her. Blake could feel the blood drip down her shoulder when he bit her. She looked at Cas and hoped her eyes conveyed a silent apology. 

In a flash, she heaved herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Now that's a good-" But he never go the chance to finish his sentence. Blake grabbed her shackles, wrapped her neck around his and bit down.

Cas could only watch as Blake jumped up on the hunter. He was angered that she would be disloyal to Michael. What he did not expect, was for Blake to use the height as leverage. Cas watched as she drew her upper teeth into his jugular. The hunter wailed in agony as Blake clamped down and twisted her neck, then ripped.

The hunter that was stationed in front of the angel rushed forward, but Blake spun the taller hunter around, who grasped his neck with one hand and raised his gun, trying to shoot her. On the spin, he shot his friend in the stomach. Blake spit out the flesh as the hunters fell to the ground. Cas watched as Blake brought her lower body up and put her legs to the ceiling. She pulled once.

The hunter who was shot in the stomach began to get up.

Twice.

The hunter grabbed his gun from behind him. Cas shouted a warning.

On the third pull, the chains snapped and Blake fell straight on her back, into the warm pool of the first hunters blood. She saw sparks in her eyes.

The hunter turned and aimed for her. 

Blake recovered and rolled next to the now dead hunter, using him as a human shield. 

The hunter fired for her, but the bullet lodged in his friend's corpse. 

Blake grabbed the dead hunters gun and fired at the others head. He crumpled to the ground. Blake dropped the gun and whined in pain. 

Cas swallowed a dry mouth. Here was Blake, a hunter who he trusted, just brutally murdered two people. He watched her whine and kick her leg out in pain. He watched as the reaper collected the two souls and took them away. 

The female willed herself up. She whined at the pain across her body. Cut, bruised, bitten, and covered in a dead mans blood. She stood on shaky feet and did not look at the angel. She knew that she had blood on and in her mouth. She could taste the copper of it still there, reminding her of the monster she knew she could be. Without looking at the angel, she pushed the hunter that she shot in the head's body over the holy fire, breaking the circle. 

Cas stepped out and observed her. Blake's hair was dripping with blood. She had multiple bruises on her face, arms and he could see that she had bruises on her stomach. Her grey clothes were covered in the first hunters blood. There was more blood visible on her shirt than there was grey. Her neck and face had blood spatter on them, showing the crime that she had committed. Every part of her body was somehow covered in blood, except for her hands. Without her looking into the angels eyes he grabbed his shoulder and flew off with her in the bunker. 

*

The other six were in the living room, playing poker. Lucifer held most of the chips, followed by Michael and Dean. Penny had gambled it all away quickly this way she could study for her next big test, but still be part of the game. 

Michael had just won the pot and Sam had lost the game when a flutter of wings alerted them that the raven haired team had returned. 

The six of them gasped when they saw Blake, covered in blood. Michael appeared next to her.

"It's not mine," She whispered. Blake still had the wind knocked out of her, so breathing and talking were still a struggle. Michael heaved her into his arms and snapped the blood away from her body and clothes. He sat a clean hunter on the table and asked,

"What happened?" 

"I would like to know that too?" Cas said with wrath. Michael stepped back when Blake jumped off of the table and took a step towards the angel. "What happened back there?" Cas repeated stepping closer to the human. 

"I saved your life, that's what happened." Blake said darkly. The other six watched in confusion at what was happening.

"By murdering those humans." Blake have a short laugh at what the angel spoke of. She said,

"You mean the same humans that trapped you in a ring of holy fire, tranquilized me twice, hung me, cut me, bit me and tried to rape me? Those humans?" Blake set her gaze on the angel when he was silent. The others gasped at what was told to them through the argument that the two of them were having. 

"You said it was a simple case," Michael half shouted at the two of them. Blake, filled with a mixture of self-loathing and blind wrath, said to the commander of Heaven,

"Stand down. This is between Cas and I." Penny, Dean, Sam, Lucifer and Gabriel all gasped at the order that Blake gave to the Archangel. Without waiting for a response, Blake turned her attention to the angel.

"We had no way to escape." She began hotly. "You were trapped in a ring of holy fire and I was trapped in these." She held up the cuff and tossed them on the table. 

"How did you get out of those?" Cas spat, regaining his confidence. Blake laughed darkly.

"I have been trained against  _every_ situation." She pointed to the cuffs. " _That?_ That was child's play." She took a step back and bit the inside of her cheek, trying (and failing) to reign in her anger. "From the age of two, I had a God complex. I had  _no_ regard for human life." She looked to the others in the room. "I learned about morals  _myself._ " she spat. She looked at Cas. "You want to know how many humans I've killed? I sure would like to know how many humans I have killed myself. I have no idea. But do you know how many humans I murdered in cold blood?" She waited.  

"None. I didn't wake up one day and go for a human hunt. No. I killed because I had to, because if I did not, a lot of people would die." Her glare never wavered. "The humans that I did kill? They were kill me or those around me." 

"And you were just one of them." Blake whispered. She looked down quickly, but regained her ground. She said in a steel voice, 

"I had orders. I followed them." She inhaled slowly. "Do you remember, Cas? Having no identity?" Cas flinched and looked at the ground as she spoke. "Being a number? Being a rank? Being a subordinate?" Blake waited for no reply. Her argument was running on self-loathing now.

"You received orders, and no matter what they were, or what you thought of them, you followed. No repeats. No hesitations. No questions asked." Her hands clenched. "Do you remember that?" She paused. "I do. I remember questioning the orders but following blindly. I regret every kill every life that I took that would not effect the outcome of the mission." Cas looked at the hunter sadly. She sighed and looked down, self-loathing finally consuming her.

"I thought you of all people would understand...understand the consequences of blindly following orders." She inhaled and looked up. The angels watched her inhale, as she did, walls formed around her soul, thick and unyielding. "But I've been wrong before." She whispered. Blake raised her gaze and Cas recognized himself in her at that moment-the machine that he once was.

"Blake. I'm-" Cas tried. 

"Don't." She whispered. Blake walked forward, her shoulder to Cas's chest. She was looking blankly at the door. She inhaled, as if she was going to say something. But she shook her head slightly and calmly walked out of the bunker, without another word. 

 

The seven of them stood in silence, all of them looking at Cas, and Cas looking at the cuffs. Cas walked slowly to the fractured and bloodied cuffs that held Blake, suspended to the ceiling. He picked them up and looked at the others,

"None of that should have happened." He said softly. Dean was the first of the six to break out of the trance. He walked to his mate, who returned his glace to the cuffs, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Why was Blake covered in blood?" Cas examined the cuffs for another moment playing Blake's words over and over again.

 _ _I saved your life...I killed because I had to.__  The words chimed in his head. I _had orders...Do you remember, Cas? Having no identity? Being a subordinate?_  He could remember everything she spoke of. 

Cas gripped the cuffs in his hands and broke them further. He put them down. 

"We were captured." He began. He leaned against the table. "Blake was tranquilized twice. She was under its influence for four hours. They put her in these." He held up the cuffs for all of them to look. Lucifer stepped forward and slowly removed the cuffs from his stunned brother. Cas continued to tell them of what happened, how Blake gave them a warning and what the one hunter was going to do.

"Was he really going to rape her?" Michael whispered. He stretched his Grace out, in search of his partner. He relaxed slightly when he felt her presence in the bedroom they shared. 

"Yes." He said.  Gabriel growled at his younger brother. 

"Then why are you so pissed she killed him?" Gabriel asked hotly.

"It was the way she killed them. She put the one down like an-" He lost the words. He looked at his brothers and his mate. "Like an animal. She tore at the man's neck like a wolf killing its prey. The second she practically executed." The words were factual. He lost the ability to be mad at her when she told him why she did it.

"It seems she did not have a choice." Sam said quietly. Michael was only half paying attention. He could feel the sorrow, fear, and hate, pooling around Blake. Something else was said, but he ignored it. He could feel the door open. The door did not open to go out of the room and deeper into the bunker, but it opened to an unknown place. He waited, just as she did. Michael could easily stop the portal and trap her in the room. 

He knew she was looking at the door, contemplating. Thoughts were buzzing in her head.  _Leave or stay._ It seemed. 

Michael smiled to himself when he felt the door close, Blake still inside the bunker. He was drawn back to the conversation when Sam pointed out that they needed to salt and burn the bodies. 

"I think it would be wise-" Penny started slowly, "If we all went. Gave Blake some time." Penny looked around the room. None of them objected to the notion. 

-

Cas lead them to the basement where the bodies were. The others followed quickly. The first thing that all of them saw were the two bodies. 

Sam noted that the one body looked like it was dragged or kicked to allow Cas to escape from the ring of fire. 

Penny walked up to the body of the taller hunter, the one surrounded in a pool of blood. 

"He was shot before he was killed?" She observed.

"Blake shot him before she went down." Cas said. He was looking at the ring charred on the ground. 

"This would have never happened if I had just been more careful." Cas said, looking at the damage he forced Blake to cause. Dean hugged the angel.

"None of this is your fault. They forced Blake's hand." Cas sighed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and disposed of them in the true hunter fashion.

"You should apologize." Lucifer said to his brother. 

"It would change nothing here." Cas said, downtrodden. Lucifer looked at his little brother.

"It would to her." With that, Lucifer grabbed Penny and flew off to the bunker. Sam walked to Gabriel. Gabriel faced his older and younger brother. 

"Give her some time." He said to the both of them. He flew off next. Cas looked to his oldest brother. 

"Michael." He tried. "I'm sorry." Michael smiled quickly. "It seems that fighting is normal in families." He brushed his Grace against Cas's. "But it is not me that you need to apologize to." Cas returned the Grace Touch to his brother, conveying his guilt, before his brother flew off. Dean kissed his angel gently.

"This is normal for families, Cas."

"It is hard." He admitted. 

"It's worth it."

-

Two hours later, Cas felt that he was ready to tell Blake he was sorry. He walked to the bunker dorms and knocked gently on Michael's and Blake's door. He turned his head when he heard nothing. He opened the door slowly. 

He was shocked when he found that the hunter was not there. He walked in and saw that Blake had left her phone on the nightstand.  _She does not want to be found._ He thought. He stretched his Grace out in search for the soul. He found that she was outside. He flew off.  _  
_

Blake was about a mile away from the bunker. He tried to expand his Grace out, but there was too much vegetation for him to get a good reading on what was not needed. She was a needle in a hay stack. 

Cas looked down and saw a set of footprints. He followed them until he reached the beginning of the thicket. It seemed that Blake had just vanished. He sighed and began to walk. 

Cas walked for an hour. He saw no sign of any human. No branches were broken, no twigs on the forest floor, pushed in the ground, not even the grass had been touched. 

 _"I have been trained against_ every _situation."_ He remembered. 

"Right." He said to himself. He tried to expand his Grace outwards, but was met with the same problem he had earlier. He walked further into the thicket. He was so deep in the thicket, it could be called a forest now. 

He was about to give up and call for his brothers when a sound came from behind him. He turned and walked forward, trying not to scare Blake away. But all he saw were deer. 

"Amazing, aren't they?" A voice said from behind him. Cas whipped around, but saw nothing. "I have been watching them for the past two hours." It was Blake's voice, and she was close. But where the hell was she. She was playing mind games with Cas. 

The tree in front of him rustled and he looked up. 

There was Blake, about fifteen feet above the ground, looking down at the angel. She smiled at him and jumped down. Cas was going to protest, trying to tell her that she was still injured and the height would at least break her leg. But she landed silently and stood. 

"How did you?" He asked. She smiled and said,

"Been trained against that too."  She turned her attention to the deer. 

"Blake I am sorry." She looked back at him. 

"It's okay-"

"No it is not." Cas broke off. The deer began to run away when he said that. "I had no right to say and assume those things. I broke your trust and jeopardized our friendship." He sighed. "You saved the both of us, and all I saw was what you did to them. I did not look at what they were going to do to you and for that I cannot say how sorry I am. I am sorry that I yelled at you, like a child. I am sorry that I assumed you were a murder." He stepped closer to her. "Please forgive me." Blake smiled and hugged the angel quickly. She stepped back and said,

"No one has enough time to be angry." Cas tilted his head. "We're good." She said, sounding more like herself. She grinned playfully.

"How did you get her without any tracks?" He asked her. Her playful grin widened. 

"Watch and learn." She grabbed the nearest tree branch and with the grace of an gymnast, pulled herself on the branches. 

"Okay." Cas said, looking at the human in the tree. "But how did you get around?" Blake smiled and ran forward. She launched herself on the next branch. She looked back to the angel and said,

"Try and keep up." 

-

"Okay," Dean said looking at Blake (who was back to normal) "how did you  _both_ get tree sap all over yourselves?"


	4. When Lucifer Understood How Much He Cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last final that Penny has to take and she is beyond happy. This one was going to be the easiest. It was the final of her favorite professor, and it was going to be simple, at least, that it how it should have been

Lucifer had wished Penny luck on her last final. She said that it was going to be a simple test, according to the professor. Lucifer woke up to the song  _Unwritten_ as he did everyday with Penny. She followed her routine to the letter, and left for her last test. 

She had wanted to get there early, even though the test was going to begin at noon. She said she needed to put in some study time with one of her friends. Lucifer watched her go out the door and catch up with her friends. 

*

The seven of them were talking over beers and lunch. Cas and Sam were playing a game of war.

"It is all luck." He said with false hotness. Sam laughed as he won another hand.

"That is what makes it fun." The two of them were spelling out WAR when Lucifer's phone rang. It wasn't often that he used it, so he thought it would be Penny. He excused himself from the table as he looked at the Caller I.D. It was Penny.

"Hello Pen-"

"Is this Luce?" A male voice said in a professional voice. Lucifer felt worry coil in his stomach.

"It is." He said.

"Are you aware that you are Penny Spring's I.C.E. contact?" Lucifer had no idea what that was.

"Yes." He lied. The man's voice grew with concern.

"We have a Penny Spring here in Jason Hospital." Lucifer's Grace shook. His brothers perked up when they felt the shaking of their brother. 

"What happened?" He whispered into the phone. 

"We need you to come and sign some papers before we can tell you what has happened to her." Lucifer was going to demand that the human give him what he desired, but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, numbing him.

"I'll be there in a moment."

"You tell him right now." He heard a weak voice in the background. He did not recognize the voice. He hung up the phone as the man began to speak again.

"What happened?" Michael asked. 

"Penny's in the Hospital." He said. He had no idea what he needed to grab, why she was there, or what state she was in. His Grace lurched with the thoughts that were going through his head. 

"What hospital?" Sam asked, grabbing a bag. He didn't wait for a response before running off to grab things for the hospital. 

"Jason Hospital." Lucifer said. Sam had his bag in his hand a minute later. Blake grabbed her black backpack and was ready to go. Lucifer flew off near the hospital and practically ran into the Emergency Room entrance. 

There were people everywhere. Lucifer could not hear or see past the crowd. He tried to push through, but stilled when he heard what the people were saying. 

"I heard she was dead on spot."

"I heard she still has it in her."

"I heard Penny didn't make it here alive." Lucifer's Grace broke when he heard more and more of the voice come in. He was going to snap the humans away to an island when Dean shouted loudly,

"ENOUGH!" The crowed became silent. "If you are not a family member of Penny Spring or professor of Penny Spring, then get the hell OUT!" He shouted. Students mumbled and shuffled their way out of the doors. As the students pilled out of the ER, Dean and Sam plowed their way through the crowd and to the receptionist.

"Thank you," the woman said. She got out a clip of papers and handed them out.

"Luce?" Lucifer stepped forward and took the papers with shaky hands. "Sign here," She pointed. Lucifer had no signature, so he just scribbled out some nonsense. "I have to say this; do you want to hear of what happened to Penny Spring?" Lucifer shook his head. The nurse mentioned for another. "Follow me." The seven of them followed the woman in blue scrubs. 

She opened a door and they all piled into a conference room. Dean, Sam, Blake an Gabriel knew that whatever happened to Penny was serious if they were in here. The seven of them sat in the hard chairs and watched as the nurse pulled out some files. The nurse inhaled and said,

"Penny Spring was bitten twice by a Black Mamba snake. She was bitten on the left side of her abdomen. The only organ we believe the snake struck was the small intestine." The nurse paused and said. "She was bitten an hour ago. We have estimated that she received about 200 milligrams of venom." She looked around. Lucifer was in shock. 

"What are her chances of survival?" Cas whispered, not taking his eyes off of Lucifer. The nurse sighed.

"I am not going to sugar coat it...A single Blake Mamba snake can kill ten males. She should have been dead in fifteen minutes." 

"How is she still alive if it has been an hour and she was bitten twice." Blake asked, watching the nurse. 

"We think it is because of her response." The nurse said. "She did not panic, not doing that kept her heart beat down and slowed the venom's travel throughout her body."

"Has she received anti-venom?" Sam asked. 

"She should be receiving it now." The nurse responded. 

"Will she need surgery?" Gabriel asked the human. 

"Yes. We think that a fang was caught when she was bitten." She answered. 

"Can we see her?" Lucifer asked in a quiet voice. It was just audible. The nurse hesitated and said,

"That would be wise."

"What do you mean by that?" He whispered, looking desperately at the nurse. The nurse smiled sadly.

"Her chances of survival are slim." She walked to the door and opened it, not saying anything else. The seven of them were lead by the nurse. She lead them through a maze of rooms. She stopped at one of rooms, B193. The nurse pointed for them to sanitize their hands. Lucifer, numbly did so. He rubbed them and then walked into the room.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Penny's normal bright and lively brown hair, hung limply and dull. She was covered in tubes and was wearing a blue hospital gown. As more and more hunters and angels walked in, the gasps got more audible. 

"It's not that bad." She croaked softly. Lucifer was stunned out of the image that was in front of him. He walked closer to her and noticed the two bags that were dripping into her body. One was just a plain clear bag, the other was black. 

"'y blood." She whispered. Lucifer reached for her hand slowly. He grabbed it and was about to heal her when Gabriel stopped him. 

"You'll kill her." He whispered when Lucifer growled at him. "She has to many drugs in her system." He let out a sad sigh, "If you heal her now, her body will fail." Lucifer was about to disregard what his brother was saying when Penny squeezed her hand lightly. The squeeze was as weak as she was. 

"He is right." she managed to get out. 

"I have to try..."

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile. A bead of sweat fell off of her nose. 

"You're-" Lucifer couldn't finish the statement. 

"I will be okay." She breathed in painfully. She smiled.

"Statistically," Lucifer tried. 

"Statistically, yes. I will not survive." She said with as much conviction as she could muster. "But I live with four Archangels." She whispered. "I can take a snake bite."

"You were bitten twice." Cas chimed in. Penny slowly turned to the angel.

"Shut up Cas. There are four of you." She croaked. "I could have taken two more." She looked back at Lucifer. "You gotta have faith in-"

"In what?" He interrupted with despair. "Humans can't save you."

"Don't put your faith in they system." She said quickly. Talking was tiring her faster than it would have normally. "Don't put your faith in humans, in doctors." She breathed in. "Put your faith in  _me._ I  _will_ survive." She said. Doctors began to pile into the room.

"Miss Spring. We are going to start surgery." A doctor said. Penny nodded her head. The doctors worked their way around the bed Penny was in and put a mask over her face. "Don't make any deals." The doctors thought it was just the venom from the bite and the drugs she was getting now, but everyone else knew better. Before she fell under the influence of the drug she said,

"Don't let him lose hope." After that, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Lucifer watched as the doctors rolled her out of the room and to the surgery room. The nurse that lead them into the room said,

"We have a group room waiting for you. Someone is there for you too." The group walked away in shock at what they saw. The nurse lead them to a different room. This room had beige paint on the walls, a green carpet, a TV, a couch and a couple of chairs. There was a coffee table with random magazines thrown around it. But there was a person in there as well.

The woman was in her forties and had brown hair. She had a tan complexion and was as tall as Dean. 

"Hello. I am Professor Fitzpatrick." She nodded to all of them. "I have fired the adviser that was supposed to be watching the final go on." She explained. 

"That's real helpful now." Lucifer was pissed. 

"Think I don't know this?" She asked him. The Professor sighed and said, "We have cameras, in case something like this happens." She pulled out a VCR and put it in the TV. 

The screen light up and showed a black and white image. Penny was smiling and with one of her friends. She was wearing goggles and an apron, along with gloves. 

"I was briefing the class on what they were going to do." She laughed, but had no happiness in it. "We were harvesting anti-venom." The eight of them watched as the Penny's lab partner grabbed the snake and milked it of the venom. They watched Penny help put the snake away and grab her own. "The snake that Penny has now is not the one that bit her." The teacher said. Penny allowed the snake to hiss at her and then clamp down on the cloth. Penny smiled as she watched the venom drip into the cup. 

She put the snake away and got out a sharpie, writing her name on the flask. 

"Here is where the other advisory walks away." She said, sure enough, he did. He walked away from the second set of students. He pulled out his phone and typed out a message. The Fitzpatrick woman pointed to Penny. 

Penny smiled at the screen and waved at the camera. She shook her head at herself. As she walked away to a tray, the student that finished milking the Black Mamba threw it back. The snake snapped forward as the lid closed and struck the small place that Penny's apron. Penny pulled away, as did the snake. Penny turned around and tried to get away from the snake, but was blocked by a table. The snake struck at Penny again. 

Penny put the flask down as the snake slithered on the floor, trying to escape. Students jumped out of frame. But Penny got the snake prod and scooped around its body. Lightning fast, Penny grabbed the head of the snake and pinned it down. She reached the door that the snake lived in and opened the door. She turned and put the snake in the bin. 

"That was close." They heard her say.

"Why is there sound now?" Blake asked the woman. 

"The camera sensed excess commotion. It started to record with sound the moment that she was bit." She explained. The watched as Penny took off her gloves and apron. She put both on the table and reached for her shirt. They watched as she squeezed her left side. 

"Shit." She said loudly. She looked up at her friends outside the frame. "I've been bit." She said. She looked at it again. "Twice." They heard screaming out of the frame.

"Suck it out." A student said.

"No!" Penny shouted. "If you do that, it will burn the cells off of your face." She sighed. "Call an ambulance and Jason Hospital." Then they saw Professor Fitzpatrick rush into frame. 

"Penny, I need you to-"

"Stay calm. Yes I know. If I panic, the venom spreads faster." She said. She sat on the table. "Get get me my bag and me to a hospital." The professor stopped it there. 

The eight of them sat around, lost in their thoughts. Lucifer could smell the scents that the hospital had. The bleach, the cleanliness, the drunk man that was going to die of alcohol poisoning, he could smell it all. But the one thing that he could not smell, were the reapers. 

They had a particular smell. They smelled a mixture of death, Heaven and Hell. No reaper had been to just one of the final resting places for a soul. A reaper had seen both Heaven and Hell. The smell of death just came from the people that they were around. 

Lucifer was jarred from his thoughts when he heard the vibration of a cell phone. It belonged to the professor. She sighed when she read it.

"I have to go and file a case in the school as well as a police file." She took the VCR tape and muttered,

"Good luck."

*

Four hours passed and no one said any thing. Gabriel was even sitting still, lost in his own world. He had helped the human get back on her feet. He cared for her like a little sister. He was terrified what would happen to Lucifer if she died. 

Michael was also afraid for his brother. He feared that if Penny died, Lucifer would as well. He would spiral down into a hole that no one could fill. He did not want his brother to fall, but Lucifer seemed to have fallen a completely different way than what he once thought was falling.

And Michael had fallen too. 

They had fallen in love. 

Neither of them were going to act upon the love now. Something felt off every time they tried to talk about it.  _Maybe Father has something to do with it._ Michael thought every time. 

Blake was going to say something about finding treatment for Penny when there was a knock at the door. She stood up and opened it. The head doctor walked in.

"How is she?" Lucifer asked. His Grace was dull and it was effecting his vessel, he was tired. The doctor sighed and said,

"The good news is, if she survives the first twenty four hours, she will recover." Sam held his breath and asked,

"And the bad news?" The doctor looked at Lucifer and said,

"Her body is recovering, and is trying to heal as efficiently as it can. Since she is healing we can begin a plate cell treatment to heal the wound that the snake inflicted." He paused, knowing that was not the answer that the others wanted. "She slipped into a coma."


	5. Eight Hours, Tops

Lucifer felt the world around him fall out of place. His Grace ran cold at the thought of Penny, so close to death. He started to walk forward, a shell of an angel, to get to her. Words were exchanged in high tones, Lucifer might have yelled, he might have stayed quiet; he didn't know. 

"She slipped into a coma, mid surgery." The doctor said as he finished assuring Luce that Penny was safe in the bed. The doctor saw the same shell that he saw in all of his patients, but this one was different. He looked like he was going to die if she did. 

"What are the chances that she will pull out of the coma?" Dean asked. He, along with Gabriel, was holding Lucifer away from the doctor. Michael was standing behind the angel, in case he tried to fight any of them. The doctor sighed and said,

"Since we did not put her in, she will have to wake on her own." He looked at Luce. "Do you want to see her? She is stable now." Lucifer could only nod his head. The doctor opened the door and lead them to a different room. 

-

Penny was still in her blue hospital gowned. She was covered in tubes and monitors chimed all around her. Penny had at least four different bags hanging around her and many needles placed in her arms and hands. 

"She needed a blood transfusion." The doctor said, pulling away a shelf to show an box with a red bag of blood. "We had to take away a pint of blood this way we could begin the plate therapy."

"How long will it take?" Cas asked, looking at the weakened human on the bed. 

"Two weeks to heal the hole." He responded. The doctor walked over to her charts and wrote some numbers down.

"What hole?" Sam asked. The doctor looked at them sadly. He walked over to the left side of Penny. He lifted a flap on her gowned and showed them what he spoke of. There was indeed a hole, about two inches wide, that was being covered by a clear plastic sheet.

On her left side, you could see inside her stomach. You could see some of the intestines. He recovered the flap when the people with him said nothing. 

"The plate cell treatment will heal the hole. I will have to inject them into the wound periodically." He explained to them. "The hole will heal faster than she will." 

"How long do you think it will take her to heal?" 

"The snake bite will take her at least two months to heal, but the hole should heal in two weeks." She looked at her. "About a week after she wakes, we can let her leave, but she will need some physical therapy, and doing normal things will not be easy for her." The doctors pager beeped. "I have to go. If you need anything, find one of the nurses." The doctor walked out of the room.

"Can we heal her now?" Lucifer asked, grabbing Penny's limp hand. Gabriel, Cas and Michael walked up to her. They each touched a part of her body and allowed their Grace to assess the damage.

"Her mind is resting, Lu." Michael said, pulling his hand away from her. 

"You could heal the hole in her stomach, but only slowly." Gabriel explained. "To much would kill her." Cas looked at the broken human, a feeling of dread wash over him.

"She said to have faith in her." He said slowly. "I would do that."

And that was how Day One went. 

Day Two:

Penny only shifted her head slightly that day. The seven of them were kicked out of the room and back into the waiting box, as Gabriel called it. Lucifer's Grace worried as to what the doctors and nurses were doing. He flew off to Penny's room, but stayed indivisible to the human eye. 

Three people were in her room. One was checking charts, the second was hooking up another bag of morphine and the third was injecting a substance into her wound.

"Do you think she will survive?" One asked. 

"She put up a fight when we would not call that Luce guy." The male said. He finished adding the additional morphine to her. 

"I hope she does." The woman said. She finished cleaning the hole in Penny's side. "Luce really needs her."

"How do you know?" The first said, putting her charts down.

"Did you see his face?" She asked the two others. "He needs her." The nurse pulled a strand of hair out of her face and said, "I don't know what they are, but they need each other. If he is not strong for her...she will die." The nurses were silent in the rest of their work. They walked out and when Lucifer thought it was safe, he became visible. 

"Just hold on." He said, holding her hand tight.

Day Three:

Penny's wound or state did not improve. Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Cas, Blake and Michael all went back to the bunker in search for a cure. For anything. The angels felt helpless that they could not heal Penny. 

Later that day, she was taken off of the anti-venom. The doctor and Lucifer talked about how much she received.

"The good news is, the first bite was dry. No venom was injected." He said happily. "She will recover. The treatment will begin to look better on day four and five. Her cell count is normal and her immune system is beginning to fix itself.

The only reason why that was, was because Lucifer was slowly healing parts of Penny's body. He figured that he could not heal something big, or a lot of small things at one time, but he could heal smaller things over a period of time. 

He never left Penny's side. He mostly talked with her. He liked to think that Penny could hear what he was saying, rather than talking to a shell. He talked about everything he could think of. 

"You should have seen them Penny. The dinosaurs were magnificent creatures. So many of them. For so long they walked the earth." He told her once. All he got was beeping. He could monitor her at all times. He watched as one of the nurses bathed her. He felt like he was intruding on some part of her she should not see, but he felt the need to protect her when she was at her weakest, even if that meant violating her privacy. The nurse that bathed her talked to her too.

"I haven't seen Luce leave your side." She whispered as she combed the patients hair. "I have seen many devoted people, but sometimes they loose hope." She put the comb down and picked up a sponge. She wet it and ran it over the hunters face. "Some of the boyfriends just leave," She said, running the sponge down her neck. "But he has to be told to leave. I don't think I've seen him leave to get food, or water." She cleaned her chest. 

Lucifer nearly growled and showed himself to the human when she cleaned Penny's chest, but the nurse was doing nothing wrong by cleaning her. 

"You are very lucky to have him." It was the last thing she said. When the nurse left, Lucifer grabbed her hand and prayed she would get better.

Day Four:

Blake had called Lucifer's phone that morning. 

" _I am going to talk to some of my contacts, see if they could do anything for her."_ She said. Lucifer thanked her and told her that the only thing that changed, was that the hole in her side had closed an inch.

"Penny's healing is going faster than expected." The doctor said, looking at the wound. "We will continue the treatment." He told the angel, hooking up another bag of morphine. 

"When do you think she will get better?" The doctor shrugged and said,

"That is up to Penny."

Day Five:

Lucifer was beginning to loss hope that Penny could walk up. He continued to heal her body. Lucifer healed simple flaws that she had in her genetic make up. He healed her sight, making it better for her. He healed the damage that the vampire did to her one hip. He noticed the teeth mark scars and wished he could go find the vampire and kill him again. 

Those he had to heal slowly. To a human, it seemed like a set of red freckles. Nothing entirely out of the ordinary, but Lucifer could see them. He healed one scar every hour. Eight hours later, the only evidence that she was a blood slave to a vampire, was in her own mind. 

Day Six:

The hole in Penny's side was completely healed. The doctors thought it was the cell treatment. The angels and hunters knew that it was Lucifer and the treatment working together. The once gaping hole in her side, was just a simple scar now. 

Sam told Lucifer that if they investigated, they would look at her and experiment on her cells. The good thing was, Gabriel influenced the doctors and kept the healing a secret. Lucifer gained some hope again when Penny kicked out when Lucifer and Gabriel began to get loud. The both shut up quickly and rushed to Penny's side. She groaned again, then fell silent. 

"This is progress." Gabriel said softly. Lucifer could only hope.

Day Seven:

Penny did not move at all on day seven. Lucifer began to predict the patterns that her heart had. Not that it was that sporadic, but it gave him something to do. He ran out of things to talk about. Michael gave him a book to read on one of the days he visited her. 

Lucifer could not read to himself, he couldn't find the energy to. 

"Read it to her, hon." One of the nurses said as she passed the room. 

Lucifer turned to the front of the book and began to read. 

Day Eight: 

Lucifer decided to go to God. He tried to stay calm, to wait. But he needed some help. Lucifer kissed Penny on the head at three in the morning and flew off to Heaven. Lucifer found God, watching some of the angels fly patterns in the sky.

"My son." God said with a smile. "How are you?" Lucifer collapsed on the ground. He had tried so hard to be strong for Penny, but his Grace was under so much pressure to heal her, that he took no time to take care of himself. 

"What is it My son?" God asked, kneeling beside the Archangel. Lucifer explained what had happened to Penny. God listened and said to His son,

"I cannot heal her. But I can help you." Lucifer looked at his Father, desperate for anything. "Wake her the same way she wakes every morning." He said. "Routine will save her."As Lucifer began softly away, his Father grabbed his arm gently. "She may open her eyes in awareness, but she may not be fully awake. Wait until she speaks to rejoice." Lucifer thanked his Father quickly and flew off to Penny's dorm. 

*

Lucifer told his brothers what he planned on doing. The seven of them met at five fifty in the morning. They waited the ten agonizing minutes that felt longer than the other seven days. 

Then six o'clock came. Lucifer prayed his Father was right. The tune of  _Unwritten_ began to play. Penny was still for a moment. The song was half way finished when she moaned. The seven of them stepped closer to the bed as the song continued. 

Penny brought her legs up slowly, as if she was testing them. She moaned again, but a moan of what looked like pain. She moved her mouth, trying to form words. It had been too long since Lucifer had heard her speak. She tried the word again, still unconscious, as if she were talking in her sleep. She moved her arms from side to side slowly. 

Then all movement and talking stopped.

As did the song.

Then Penny opened her eyes.

*

Penny opened her eyes and turned her head slowly. She inhaled slowly and tried to look at something. There were lights, a bleach smell and beeping. 

Constant beeping.

 _Ah._ She thought as slow as she moved her body.  _The hospital._ She blinked slowly and turned her head, in search for Lucifer. She met his blue eyes and croaked,

"Told you I'd make it." There was silence, then Lucifer got her in a bone crushing hug. "Luce." Penny tried. "Fragile, injured human." Lucifer squeezed tighter against her protests. She panted in pain. 

"Lucifer." Cas demanded, pulling his brother away from the one on the bed. Lucifer's Grace ignited within him. Penny was okay.

"I was out for...eight hours...tops." Penny said, panting from the stain of talking and being crushed by an angel. The seven of them looked at her and Dean said,

"Penny. You've been in a coma for eight days." Penny furrowed her brow. 

"How-" But then she looked around her, taking in all of the medical equipment. She looked at her arms and saw that her right arm had just plain fluids in her. But when she looked at her left arm, she followed the tube. 

"What are you looking for?" Gabriel asked her. Whether she heard him or not was a mystery. Penny reached for the tube that lead to a bag. 

"Morphine." She said. 

"Gave you the good stuff." Sam said. Penny looked at her arm again. Watching the fluids pump into her vein. 

Then she started laughing hysterically. The seven of them watched her, utterly confused. Then Penny started laughing sadly. She curled up in a ball, or as much she could.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked her. Penny wiped a tear from her eye then whispered, still in her ball,

"I'm in so much pain." She sighed. She straightened herself out and shouted, 

"I told that FUCKER I was allergic to morphine!" She slammed the call button and then said, "I am not responsible for say or do past this point." She turned to the door and shouted as long as she could, which was not that loud, "DOCTOR!" The doctor rushed in and said in a happy voice,

"Penny, I am glad you-" 

"Fuck you," She interrupted. "I told the assholes in the rig that I was allergic to morphine. I can tell you that is the reason I went into a coma." She half shouted. Penny went to her left arm and pulled the needle out of her arm. "No way in hell, I am ripping this shit out of me. Hurts." She moaned. 

The doctor pulled the morphine away from her and pulled out a notebook. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Penny looked around the room and said,

"I think my body is going to sneeze stuffing." She said it in a straight face and a serious face. Gabriel snorted and Dean had to fight the smile.

"how much do you remember?" He asked, not effected by the answer. Penny inhaled and thought about it. 

"There was Trap playing in the ambulance." She said. 

"What does that mean?" Penny heard someone ask.

"Form of music." She said. Penny was feeling good when the doctor began to check her eyes with a flashlight. "I think I am going to sneeze." She announced. "I hope it is a happy sneeze. I don't want it to be a sad sneeze." She looked around. "Sad sneezes make me sad." She looked back to the doctor.

"Did you stitch me back together?" 

"I did not, but you have been healed."

"No." She moaned. "I wanted to touch my insides. Missed opportunity." She pouted as the group tried harder not to laugh. "I really need a happy sneeze." She said. The doctor was trying to inspect her hand to make sure there was proper circulation, but she kept fighting him, moving her hand. Penny was sitting up now. 

" I don't think I am going to sneeze anymore." She said. The doctor managed to grab one of her hands. "I mean look how weird that is." She said, talking about her hand. "It doesn't make sense. Why not six? Why is grass called green? Why not purple." To herself she said, "You you know damn well why, that would be fucked up." She paused. "Purple grass." She said, testing the word. She giggled, and flopped back on the bed. 

"How many people died on this thing?" She asked the general public. 

"About fifty." Cas said, matter of factually. The others were appalled at what he said, but Penny just laughed.

"Nice." She said, rubbing her face in the mattress like a cat. She sat up quickly and said,

"You do you think I failed my final?" She looked around. "That would actually suck." She said. The doctor smiled and took the arm that had nutrients dripping in her veins. She looked at the doctor and said,

"I've been bitten by vampires." The seven who knew of the hunter world stilled. "It's so weird." She stressed. "I don't even know how it happened. Probably because I am drugged. I'll figure it out." The others sighed in relief. 

"you do that." The doctor said.

"Who the hell thought that vampires were sparkly?" She asked him. "They don't get killed by stakes, that's like, an appetizer for them. They need to be decapitated. And the werewolf, _totally_ a shifter.  I mean, He could...He could choose when he wanted to change. Not a lunar cycle. Vampires and werewolves aren't vegans. They eat humans."

"I think you need to rest." The doctor said to her. Everyone around her was laughing now. 

"I've slept for eight days," She said, her voice rising in pitch. "or so I've been told... I could run a marathon. And by marathon, I mean to the door." She looked around the people. "Yeah the door, I'll get tired and it will feel like a marathon." She looked around the room and said, "I'm ganna go to the door." Penny began to shift out of the sheets, but Lucifer pinned her under with his Grace. Penny must have put two and two together (four!) and glared at him. 

Her glare slowly turned to shock. She paled and looked around. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What is it Penny?" Lucifer asked her. Penny shook her head and whimpered. Lucifer decided to play with her drugged mind. 

"You tell me and I will let you walk to all of the doors you want when we go home." Penny removed her hand slowly from her mouth and said,

"That's a lot of doors."

"It is." He said. "Just got to tell me what you were thinking." He prompted. Penny looked around and said,

"I am a talker." She pointed to the window. "And if you look outside, you can see my dignity committing suicide as I continue to talk." Penny looked at her arm and shouted to it,

"Why do you reject me?" She flopped on the bed, unconscious. Everyone but Lucifer and the doctor were laughing loudly, but they were laughing. 

"She is just tired." He said. "She will be fine when she wakes up, then you can leave three days later." The doctor walked out of her room, chuckling at what she told him. 

*

"How much did I say?" Penny asked as she came to. Lucifer shut his book and smiled to her.

"A lot." Penny sighed as Lucifer kissed her head. Penny sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed. She looked at the Archangel and patted on the bed, beckoning her to join him. Lucifer smiled as he clambered on the bed. Penny snuggled close to her angel and said,

"Thanks for having faith in me." She kissed his chest. Lucifer breathed in her scent. It smelled like the bed, bleach, and venom, but it was still Penny's scent. 

"Thank you for coming back." He said. Lucifer kissed her head and for the first time in eight days, he fell asleep

*

Penny and Lucifer were building a house of cards. Penny only had to be in the hospital for another twelve hours. Yes, she was counting them down. They stopped when there was a knock at the door. The couple expected it to be a doctor, but it was the Professor.

"Professor Fitzpatrick." Penny said as she pointed for the teacher to sit. 

"Hey Penny. How are you?"

"Could be worse." The teacher laughed at that.

"Did I fail?" Penny asked after a moment. She laughed and shook her head.

"You passed with flying colors. You harvest the most venom. I gave you a hundred on your test, then extra credit when you handled yourself in a crisis, and survived. You scored the highest in the class."

"Yeah," Lucifer said. Penny sighed, knowing that they would have to talk about this soon. "When were you going to tell me about the final?" 

"It was that or a test. I took all of the precautions to insure that I was not bitten."

"You still were." He said hotly. Penny nodded.

"Part of being human is taking risks to save others. I was harvesting venom that would be used for anti-venom."

"you harvest four doses." The teacher said. 

"Accidents happen all the time." Penny must have been still feeling the drug, because she said, "I mean, look at Chernobyl."

"Penny, you are not helping your argument." Her teacher said. Penny laughed and said,

"I know. I just want this to be behind me." She said, stroking her side that had the bite. 

"Just twelve more hours, love." Lucifer said. Professor Fitzpatrick got up and walked out of the room when Penny smiled. She was happy for the college student. 

*

Penny was sitting on the couch, lifting and dropping her legs. She was going to need some help getting around, but Lucifer kept healing her, so she would be fully recovered soon. She had some problems controlling her body every now and again. Sometimes she would just twitch randomly. The angels told her that it was normal and they would heal it in the morning. They were still concerned about healing her too quickly. The venom of the snake was gone, but she still had anti-venom and morphine in her system. As Penny twitched again, Dean flopped next to her. 

"Are you going to have a happy sneeze?" He asked. Penny blushed and hid her head. Dean laughed, making more sneezing comments, she prayed to Gabriel.

 _I need you to make me sneeze, right now._ She knew she had the best chance of getting what she wanted without being questioned by praying to him. Penny could feel her body stiffen. She sneezed.

Directly on Dean.

Dean jumped up and shouted at her.

"You fuck!" He shouted as she laughed at him. Gabriel joined the room, claiming he only saw what happened.

"You asked for it Dean." Penny said, "And it was a happy sneeze." Cas and Lucifer walked in the room when they heard Dean curse. 

"Dean, why is there snot on your shirt?" Cas asked. Penny laughed when Dean explained to his mate what had happened. Penny waved for Lucifer to help her up. Lucifer grabbed her arm. Penny walked over to the nearest door. 

"Touch." She said. She turned around and walked to the next door. 

"Touch." 

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel knew exactly what the hunter was doing. 

"You promised me I could touch all the doors in the bunker." She walked to another door. "Touch."

They were going to be touching doors for a while. 


End file.
